Nanofabrication techniques for semiconductor devices, and the like, are pushing geometry features to smaller and smaller dimensions and using films with lower dielectric constants. Molecular self-assembly (MSA) techniques may be used to overcome geometry (e.g., photolithography) limitations by generating alternative resist materials that may extend the capability of photolithography techniques. Low dielectric constant films may also be generated by MSA techniques. MSA techniques enable molecules to form structures without external guidance or in a self-directed manner. In this way, pre-existing components (e.g., molecules) form an organized structure or pattern based on the interactions between the components and/or the substrate. In current approaches, MSA material formation may be accomplished by submerging substrates into a chemical bath to generate the monolayer. Low dielectric constant films may be formed using chemical vapor deposition (CVD) techniques. In these approaches, the cost of chemicals for these films may be costly based on the amount of chemicals and time needed to generate these films. Accordingly, any techniques that would reduce the amount of chemicals used to generate these films may be desirable.